


Sloppy Seconds

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Omega Dean eavesdrops as two Alphas discuss him.  He’s shocked when he sees their faces.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean smirked, doing his best to pretend that he wasn’t able to hear the table right behind him that was talking about him.  He knew he was an attractive guy, and an Omega at that, and he was highly amused at the crass comments toward him and lengths some Alphas would go to when attempting to get in his pants.

This particular table, two guys from what he could tell from their conversation, had been discussing him for the past ten minutes as he sipped his beer.

“That’s one fine Omega right there,” one of the men said, arousal in his voice while still lighthearted.

“Yes, he is quite attractive, at least from the back.  Who knows, he might be quite unattractive from the front, though.”

Dean laughed to himself, wanting to turn around right there to show the dude how attractive he  _really_  was.  He refrained.

“Doesn’t matter all that much though, does it?  I mean, it’s easiest to fuck and knot from behind, so…”

“Yes, we are all aware of the easiest way to mate with a male Omega.”

The second dude was quite blunt, Dean thought to himself.  He wondered how on earth the two of these guys had met or begun to hang out, seeing as they had completely different personalities, while both still interested in Dean as an Omega.

“We should see if he’s interested,” the first one said, the sound of a chair scraping following his words. Dean tensed himself on his barstool, gearing up for a confrontation.

Apparently he was saved from immediate conversation, though, as the second voice responded.  “No, you will not just approach that Omega at this bar with the way you’ve been discussing him.  There’s a decorum I expect from you, you know that.”

“Ah, come on.  You just don’t want my sloppy seconds. You’re worried he’d like me more, let me knot him, fill him up, then let you have your way with him.”

“On the contrary,” the second voice was now much lower, Alpha power behind it making Dean shiver. “You know as well as I that it would be  _you_  getting  _my_  ‘sloppy seconds,’ as you so eloquently put it.”

Dean’s eyes were wide as saucers now, the conversation getting much more intense than he’d heard in a while.  These two Alphas couldn’t possibly share Omegas, could they?  Most Alphas would fight each other for the rights to an Omega and sure, these two were arguing over him, but it seemed that beneath the surface they were also agreeing to share.  In fact, it sounded like the second man was Alpha over the first, with his last comment.

There was grumbling from the table, but no more intelligible words that Dean could hear.  He looked down at his beer, realizing that he was out of alcohol.  Did he want another, give more time to these Alphas to approach him, or did he want to get out of the bar?

Deciding he hadn’t really been planning on getting fucked tonight, Dean slapped down a twenty for the bartender before gathering his jacket and standing.

“Damn, that ass,” he heard behind him from the first voice, a grunt of agreement following.  Dean sighed, deciding that even though he was planning on leaving, he was curious enough to see what his potentials were for the night to take a peek before he left.

He turned, eyes immediately landing on the table of two Alphas, all air leaving his lungs in shock. The two most attractive Alphas he had ever laid eyes on sat there:  _twins_. Dean felt as slick immediately began wetting his hole, arousal seeping from his body.

If these were the Alphas he had been listening to for the past hour, he’d give anything to be either of their sloppy seconds – as long as he got both of them.


	2. Stretched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to confront the two Alphas discussing him at the bar. He quickly realizes he’s in for a treat.

_Dean turned, eyes immediately landing on the table of two Alphas, all air leaving his lungs in shock. The two most attractive Alphas he had ever laid eyes on sat there: twins. Dean felt as slick immediately began wetting his hole, arousal seeping from his body._

_If these were the Alphas he had been listening to for the past hour, he’d give anything to be either of their sloppy seconds – as long as he got both of them._

* * *

Dean swallowed deeply, trying to control himself.  The Alphas’ eyes bored into him, heat in their gazes.  Dean’s mind ran through their conversation again, knowing that if he wanted them, either of these Alphas would knot him.  

 _Both_  of the Alphas would knot him.

One of them cleared his throat, drawing Dean’s eyes.  He was wearing a suit and tie, his posture strong and his gaze unwavering.  If Dean wasn’t so aroused, he might think the staring was creepy, but with the way he felt it only turned him on more.  A minute tilt of his head encouraged Dean to take the few steps toward their table, as though there had been a silent order in that tilt.

“Hey, uh, hello,” Dean said once he was next to them, unsure of himself for the first time in his life.  Never had an Alpha made him so flustered before.

The other twin, who was more casually dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and had a smirk on his face, answered first.  “Hey there, handsome.  Having a good night?”

Dean looked at him, unsure of how to answer his question.  Sure, his night was decent.  No different than normal, up until about five minutes ago.  Then BAM – Dean has been hit with the gorgeousness that sat before him.

He shrugged, not trusting his words.

“I’m pretty sure he heard us talking about him, Cassie,” the twin said, turning to his brother.  “He’s all flustered and everything…pretty cute, don’t’cha think?”

Cassie – that had to be a nickname, right? – glanced at his twin before looking back at Dean.  “We apologize if we made you uncomfortable with our conversation,” he said.  This was the twin who had sounded like he was in charge, and his low voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine.  “Sometimes my brother and I get carried away when we are drinking.”

Dean shook his head, actually able to get a laugh out.  “No problem, man.  I just thought I’d come by, see if you thought my face was as pretty as my ass.”

The other twin laughed out loud at that, his head going back and his hand resting on his stomach.  Dean smiled at him, the sound giving him all sorts of warm and fuzzy feelings in his chest.  

“I like you,” the twin said, holding his hand out.  “I’m Jimmy, and  _thank you_ ; your face is even prettier than your ass.”

Dean blushed and took his hand, shaking it firmly.  (He’d always made sure his first handshake with an Alpha proved that he wasn’t a pushover Omega, all wimpy and weak.  Dean was strong, he wasn’t going to let anyone take advantage if he didn’t want them to, and he made that clear with his first handshake.)

“I’m Dean.  Nice to meet you.”  He chose to not respond to the ‘prettier than your ass’ comment, not that he’d know how to respond to that in the first place.

Jimmy motioned toward Cassie.  “This is my brother Castiel,” he introduced.  Yep, nickname, Dean thought as he shook Castiel’s hand as well.  When he let go, the only thing he could think was how both sets of hands would feel on his body.

Oh, he was done for.

Castiel seemed to read his mind.  “Dean, would you like to get out of here?” he asked, voice calm and straightforward.  

Dean looked between them for a breath before nodding.  He ignored the joyous look on Jimmy’s face as they both stood up, Castiel pulling his wallet out and tossing a few twenties on the table.  Dean’s fingers fiddled with his jacket before he followed Castiel outside, Jimmy behind him.

“We walked, if you don’t mind,” Castiel said, pausing in front of the bar when they were outside.  Dean nodded, hoping that the walk to their place would help calm him down some.  Right now, he was a little embarrassed by the amount of slick pooling between his cheeks and he wanted to give his erection a bit of time to calm as well.

As they walked the three blocks to the twins’ apartment, they chatted and joked.  Dean immediately found that not only were they attractive Alphas, but they were smart and funny (Castiel more smart and Jimmy more funny, but they balanced each other out well).

They were only two steps inside of the apartment, door closed behind them, when Castiel backed Dean up against the wall.

“You are incredibly attractive, Omega,” he practically growled, and all of the calm that Dean had found during the short walk flew right out the window.  He swallowed as he felt slick trailing down his leg.  Castiel sniffed the air, corner of his mouth twitching upward as he scented Dean’s arousal.  “Tell us you don’t want this and we’ll stop, no questions.  We could just relax and have a beer, if you want.”

Dean couldn’t imagine stopping, so he shook his head.  “Want this, Alpha,” he said, looking from Castiel to Jimmy.  “ _All_  of this.”

Jimmy smiled, pulling Castiel away from Dean so that they both boxed him against the wall now.  “Gonna make you so happy, Omega,” Jimmy said, leaning in for a kiss.

He stopped when he was just centimeters from Dean’s lips, nudging their noses together gently and waiting.  Dean appreciated him for the silent question and closed the distance, engulfed with the taste of Alpha on his tongue.

As Jimmy kissed him, Castiel’s lips found Dean’s neck to suckle.  Dean knew if he wasn’t backed up against the wall, his knees would have given out on him from the attention.  His hands began grabbing at Jimmy’s shirt, trying unsuccessfully to take it off.  Jimmy laughed, pulling away to begin undressing himself.

Castiel took Jimmy’s place, though, his mouth latching onto Dean’s and kissing him fiercely.  Dean noted the differences in their kisses – where Jimmy was playful and balanced the give-and-take of kissing, Castiel was completely in charge, his tongue exploring every crevice of Dean’s mouth as though there would be an exam later.

Castiel’s hands started undoing Dean’s shirt, helping him shrug out of jacket and button-up alike before breaking the kiss and pulling Dean’s t-shirt over his head.  Once that was done, Castiel stepped back, allowing Jimmy to have Dean’s lips again.

Jimmy’s torso was now bare and he pressed their chests together.  Dean groaned at the skin-on-skin contact, loving the heat from Jimmy’s body that seeped into his.  When they broke apart to breathe, something that was becoming more and more difficult for Dean, he noticed that Castiel had shed all of his clothes except his stark white boxers.  Castiel’s erection was straining against the fabric and it made Dean’s mouth water.

Jimmy noticed where Dean was looking and smiled.  “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Jimmy whispered into Dean’s ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth.  Jimmy’s hands found Dean’s pants and began to undo them.  “Just wait until he’s completely naked – you’ve never seen a cock like his.  Well,” Jimmy laughed, “until you’ve seen mine, too.”

Dean gasped at Jimmy’s joke, realizing that these twin Alphas were even closer than he first imagined.  They weren’t just two Alphas willing to share an Omega, they enjoyed sharing and also seemed to appreciate each other.  It made him harder than ever, his cock bobbing when Jimmy pulled both his pants and underwear down in one go.

Jimmy kneeled before Dean, helping him slide his shoes off and step out of his pants.  When Dean looked down at Jimmy, it was to see the man mere inches from his cock, licking his lips.

“May I?” Jimmy asked, and Dean nodded enthusiastically.  Jimmy leaned forward and swallowed him down in one quick movement, his hum of pleasure shooting up Dean’s cock and making him shiver.

These twins were going to be the death of him and they’d barely begun.

He tried to watch Jimmy, the sight below him quite sexy, but when Jimmy’s tongue began working around the tip of his cock, Dean’s head slammed back into the wall in pleasure.  By doing that, Dean was given the full image of Castiel, who had slipped his boxers off while Dean was distracted.

The Alpha had his cock in hand, lazily pumping it as he watched his brother suck Dean off.  His mouth was quirked up in a smirk, obviously enjoying the sight before him.

When Castiel noticed Dean looking at him, he narrowed his eyes.  “Jimmy, enough,” Castiel said, not looking away from Dean.  Dean was shocked when Jimmy immediately pulled away, sitting on his feet and looking over at his brother.  “Let’s move to the bedroom where we’ll be more comfortable.”

Jimmy nodded, standing up and grabbing Dean’s hand.  Without a doubt, Castiel was the one in charge tonight, maybe even all the time.  Dean remembered Castiel’s words in the bar, correcting Jimmy’s comment about who would be getting the ‘sloppy seconds’.  It was apparent that Castiel would decide what would be happening for all three of them this evening.

By the time Jimmy dragged Dean into the bedroom, Castiel was already holding a bottle of lube.  Dean’s head tilted, not sure why they would need the lube – he was  _definitely_ producing enough slick to have sex comfortably.  Maybe Castiel didn’t realize…

“Have you ever taken two Alpha cocks before, Dean?” Castiel asked, completely derailing Dean’s train of thought.

He sputtered for a minute as Jimmy finished undressing, suddenly confronted with the sight of not one, but two beautiful Alphas.  The hunger in his belly grew and once the idea was in his mind, he couldn’t stop the yearning to be filled by both of them, together.

“No, but I’m game,” Dean found himself saying, making Castiel nod and Jimmy smile excitedly.  The twins looked to each other, having some sort of silent conversation before Castiel moved to the foot of the bed.

“Jimmy, please,” Castiel said, motioning to the bed.  Jimmy grabbed Dean’s hand again, pulling Dean with him to the bed.  Jimmy laid down on his back, Dean falling to all fours above him.  Jimmy began kissing Dean again, his hands everywhere all at once.  Dean let himself be distracted by the kiss, not really noticing when Castiel climbed onto the bed behind him.

He did notice when Castiel’s fingers pushed at his hole, slick letting two inside easily.  Dean sighed in Jimmy’s mouth as Castiel began scissoring him open, doing his best to relax for the man.  If he was going to take both of them, he’d need to be prepared thoroughly.  

Jimmy’s hand found Dean’s erection and began jacking him slowly, not enough to bring him to orgasm but enough to produce more slick as Castiel worked.  Dean knew at that moment that the twins had definitely done this before with how well they worked together, and a surge of jealousy arose in him.

He never wanted them to be with anyone else ever again.

Dean threw himself more heartily in the kiss then, beginning to rock his hips between Jimmy’s hand and Castiel’s fingers.  He would prove to them that he was eager and willing, hopefully convincing them that this wouldn’t just be a one-night-stand.

Castiel added a third finger, then a fourth, stretching Dean as he worked.  Jimmy’s thumb brushed against Dean’s cockhead, gathering the beading precome he found there to help slick the way.  When Castiel pulled his hand away and Dean heard the snick of the lube opening, Jimmy gathered his own cock in his hand with Deans, beginning to work them together.

“So good for us, Dean,” Jimmy mumbled between kisses.  Castiel’s lube and slick-wet hand found its way back to Dean’s hole as he hummed in agreement. 

Dean concentrated on relaxing as Castiel pushed his entire hand inside of Dean’s ass, going deeper and stretching wider than Dean had ever been taken before.  He groaned at the feeling, eyes scrunched closed as he thought of what else was coming – beautiful Alpha cocks buried deep inside of him where Castiel’s hand currently was.

“Ready, please…” Dean whimpered, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, no matter how slowly Jimmy was moving his hand on their cocks.  Castiel moved just a bit more before removing his hand.  

“Jimmy,” Castiel said simply.  Jimmy let go of them, guiding Dean up his body a bit so that his cock nudged at Dean’s hole.  He slipped easily inside, helped by the amount of stretch, slick, and lube Castiel had prepped him with.  Jimmy thrusted slowly in and out of Dean a few times, his hands steady on Dean’s hips and his mouth kissing Dean’s jawline.

Dean then felt Castiel’s hand rest over Jimmy’s on his hip, lacing their fingers together and stilling Jimmy’s movements.  Castiel’s other hand guided his cock to Dean’s hole, pressing the head into the tight space between Dean’s rim and Jimmy’s shaft.

Dean relaxed as much as he could, appreciating the soft touches that Jimmy’s other hand gave him.  Slowly, Castiel pushed inside, stretching Dean more than he’d been stretched before and causing more slick to pour from his hole by reflex.

When Castiel finally was inside of him, aligned perfectly with his brother, he leaned over Dean’s body, pressing his chest to Dean’s back.  Dean felt completely engulfed, surrounded by the twins.  Their lips were pressing against his chest and neck, his upper back, his ears… It was tight and hot and perfect.

“Cas – Jimmy – please…” Dean begged, needing them to move.  Without removing his body from surrounding Dean, Castiel began a slow movement of his hips, letting his cock drag in and out of Dean’s body.  Once Castiel’s pace had been set, Jimmy began to mirror him – with each inward thrust of Castiel’s, Jimmy was pulling out.  

Dean had never felt so alive, the stretch and burn of their cocks inside of him making him shiver in pleasure.  His hands gripped the comforter on either side of Jimmy’s shoulders, if only to ground him in reality a bit.

It didn’t take long for Dean to come, the small amount of his Omega spunk spreading on Jimmy’s stomach.  The twins stopped moving as Dean spasmed around them, keeping themselves from coming too soon.  

Their knots were both forming and when Dean was spent, he realized he would be much too sensitive to stretch any further and take both knots at once.  When Castiel began thrusting slowly again, Dean opened his eyes and looked down at Jimmy.

“Only one of you, this time,” Dean said, hoping Jimmy would understand.  Jimmy nodded, his hands cupping Dean’s face. 

“Of course, Omega,” he replied, kissing him gently on the lips before meeting Castiel’s eyes over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean wasn’t surprised when it was Jimmy who moved his hips to allow his cock to slip from Dean’s hole, his knot beginning to fail as it lost its Omega passage.  Jimmy’s hand began pumping himself as Castiel started moving again, this time much harder than before.

Dean’s hole was stretched enough that even the sensitivity from coming was bearable with only Castiel fucking into him, his knot catching on Dean’s rim.  In no time, it locked inside, a few more thrusts for Castiel to spill inside of Dean, his come coating Dean’s insides with white.

Jimmy watched his brother’s face as he came, appreciating the view and pushing him over the edge, too.  His come joined Dean’s on his stomach and coated Dean’s torso as well, the sticky substance pooling uncomfortably.

As carefully as they could, Castiel and Jimmy maneuvered the three of them so that Castiel and Dean were spooning on the bed, getting in a comfortable position until Castiel’s knot would subside and release them.  Jimmy, on wobbly legs, got up to get a washcloth, cleaning himself and Dean thoroughly before joining them in the bed.  

Jimmy cradled Dean from the front as Castiel held him from behind, both twins kissing him thoroughly.  Dean kissed them back as best he could, but soon exhaustion took over.

“Sleep, Dean,” Castiel ordered.  “We’ll be here when you wake, Omega.”

Dean hummed in contentment as he fell asleep to fingers tracing patterns on his skin.


End file.
